Love in a Lie
by QTrain
Summary: After flooding his house, arrogant Klavier Gavin is forced to move in with Ema Skye, his semi-enemy. While living with her, he learns that maybe there are things that aren't as they seem and that love can come from a total lie and hatred.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I feel bad for not writing in a long time, y'know with high school entrance things going on. But anyway, I had some extra time so here it is! Hope you guys enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. The amazing Capcom does!**

* * *

Coming home after a hectic day of looking for milk, perfect eggs, and perhaps a new movie, one should be able to expect some time to relax.

Well, this is true if you're an ordinary person who remembers to check the sink before you leave the house.

If you don't do this, though, expect chaos.

* * *

Klavier Gavin hadn't meant to leave the sink on.

It was all his dishes' fault, as he had told the cleaners that came to his house every weekend to tidy up the place.

If the dish had not become dirty after he ate off of it, he wouldn't have had to wash it, causing him to forget the sink. This just proved that even the most unfaulty of people could accidentally flood a house.

You're probably wondering what happened after the cleaners came home to what was usually a decent house with minor dust here and there.

"What the heck is this?!"

"Uh... a little spill?" Klavier ran my hand through his ruffled hair, tapping his foot impatiently.

Melinda, his maid, turned to the frazzled prosecutor slowly, giving him a disbelieving glare.

She waved her hands around frantically at the house. "You call this a 'little spill'?! How did this even happen?"

"The dish was dirty, so I had to wash it, making me leave the sink on." Klavier glanced at her, expecting her to twirl around her mop to clean up the house so that he could catch some television.

"You know, I don't appreciate the mockery." he said, crossing his arms, "How long will it take to clean up the house?"

Melinda sighed and rubbed her temples in small circular motions.

"Perhaps a month," she replied, gaining back her cool.

"Oh gosh..." Klavier leaned against the doorway, sighing.

"If you're lucky, that is." she whispered under her breath. Before Klavier could jump up and scream, she gathered her broom and left, laughing loudly.

Now that you have the basic information, we're back here in the present.

Klavier made some quick phone calls, attempting to make some reservations at the hotel nearby.

Sadly, it was fully packed, meaning even bribery couldn't get me a decent room.

The next person he rang up Phoenix and his wife, Maya. After hearing the despairing news that they were busy, he slammed the phone down.

He flipped through his contact list, ignoring most of them since they were random fans.

What could he say.

He was popular.

Klavier smirked despite the events going on. His eyes stopped, his smirk dying quickly.

"Hey Ema!" His voice was becoming surprisingly perky.

He groaned inwardly and started pacing back and forth.

"Klavier? Is that you?"

"Ja." Stopping his walking quickly, he sat himself down on the hood of his car.

"Okay? What do you want?"

He fumbled with the hem of his coat. "Well Fraulein, I wa-"

"Stop it with the whole 'Fraulein' thing."

Klavier sighed and finished with his previous plea. "Well, _Ema_, I was wondering if I could possibly stay at your house for a month." I cringed slightly while waiting for her reply.

It was dead silent on the other end.

"Sure!"

"Listen, I know tha- What?" Ema laughed quietly, though it wasn't hard to tell she found the situation amusing. "Yeah! Come over any time. We'll work things out from there. Kay, bye!"

With that, she hung up, causing Klavier to almost, _almost_ lose his cool.

After shoving his phone into his pocket, he stepped into his drenched house and tried to scavenge what he could.

Luckily, his messy habits proved to save him.

Klavier's guitar sat nice (and dry) on his bed, which was only half soaked.

He grabbed it out and strummed a few strings before slinging it over his shoulder.

He straightened himself out and continued to wade around in the puddles. Psh, living at Ema's house while he got to bug the heck out of her. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he had thought.

Her house loomed over his head. Well, it would've if he was maybe three feet shorter.

Now, it looked as if he wouldn't be able to walk through the front door without bending down. "

This is your 'house'? " Inspecting it slowly, he aimlessly wandered into the house.

Ema shot him a disbelieving glance before shutting the door behind him. "Does it not suit your taste, your majesty?"

She rolled her eyes and tried to yank the luggage out of his hands.

"No! It happens to be perfect and," he said, loosening her grip on his suitcase, "I can bring my own stuff up to my room."

Klavier looked at her, smiling at her face.

"Suit yourself!" Ema turned around and walked out, but not before throwing a Snackoo at him.

Klavier winced as he picked it off the ground. "Actually, my bags are heavy. Can you bring them up for me?" He waited for her reply, which didn't happen. He sighed and muttered, "I guess that means no."

* * *

"So...," Klavier leaned against the counter where Ema was currently chopping up some pickles.

Boy, did he feel bad for them. She spared him a quick glance before continuing with her task. "What is it, fop?"

He decided to ignore her attempt to hurt his feelings. "What do you usually do?"

"Listen," she replied slowly, as if he were a child, "I'm cooking because I don't want to starve."

Ema set down her knife, which Klavier was glad for.

If he misstepped even slightly, he'd be pinned to the wall in an instant. "Oh okay, Fraulein. By the way, why'd you even let me stay here?"

She tried to fight back a smile, taking a step back.

"Well... You need to pretend to be my husband and meet my parents."

...

That wasn't good.

**Ta da! There it is! I hope that you guys comment or give me some feedback because I love hearng it. I'll always say thank you! Anyway, love you all! **

**Lots of love,**

**QTrain**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys like chapter two! I wanted to post it up as soon as possible. Thanks for the amazing ****support! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and such. It's all Capcom!**

"Say that last part again. I think I'm hearing my ex-girlfriend's voice." Klavier rubbed at his ears again, testing them out.

"You will be my PRETEND husband and meet my mom and dad." Ema sighed, "Gosh, how dumb can you get. I thought I stated it pretty clearly.

Klavier froze, the world seeming to dim and enclose him in its mysterious depths.

Then, it released him and he smacked right back onto the tile floor of Ema's kitchen. "Explain now before you have to carry out my unconscious body."

She plastered a thoughtful look on her face and began her story.

* * *

It had been approximately two weeks ago. Her parents had phoned her and told her to come over.

Ema hadn't been to their house in a while, seeing that she had to take up some extensive work over at the agency.

Driving over there, she was ushered into their house.

"Listen, Ema," Linda, her mom, spoke slowly, enunciating each word precisely, "you know we love your right?"

Her dad settled himself against the counter, waiting her response.

Ema looked between them, attempting to decipher the code hidden beneath the seemingly harmless words.

Linda motioned for her husband to continue and he shot her a look that said, _There's no way in the world I'm going to say it. _

Clearing her throa, she started sending daggers. "We feel that you are going to die alone if you don't hurry up and get yourself a husband.

"Ema stepped backwards, her eyes popping out of her head. "Wow, isn't that blunt. And," she said, pushing up her sunglasses so that they perched in their regular spot, "I happen to have a husband."

Sitting up quickly, her dad almost knocked over a couple glasses, staring at Linda for support. She simply smiled, though. "Great! Let's meet him, soon!"

* * *

"So you couldn't be appealing enough to get a real husband and instead, you decided to hire one?" He paused for a bit, a smirk growing on his face.

"Whatever, fop," she stated, puncturing each word, "Some of us don't try to hoard as many hearts as they can."

Ema turned around on heels and stomped away to the fridge. "That's not how you should talk to your husband, wifey!"

Later that day, the sun had started to set and darkness was seeping through the curtains.

The already small house now seemed like a cave and the only thing that illuminated the kitchen was a small lamp that took up one corner.

Klavier inspected Ema while leaning over his meal of spaghetti and meatballs.

She was busy forking pasta into her mouth before she noticed him giving her a curious look.

"Wha?"

The pasta hung limply from her mouth, pieces falling out in clumps.

"Now I see why you couldn't get a husband," he stated bluntly.

Before he could get back to eating, pasta flew out of thin air and smacked him right in the face.

It slid down his face, landing with clump on his lap. The only sound that could be heard was Ema's laughter.

She was bent over her plate, clutching her stomach in a loud fit of amusement.

Klavier, on the other hand, was frozen in shock, so he did the only mature thing he could think of.

Placing his hand on her head, he pushed it down into her plate. Sitting back in his seat, he starting laughing hysterically.

Ema rose slowly, taking her cup of water.

"I can definitely get a husband."

With each word, she poured more water onto his head, until every last drop was emptied on his once perfect hair.

She stared at his face, a grim look was on her face. Klavier stared up at her with shock.

A grin started to pull at her mouth and they burst out laughing together.

Klavier felt better then he had felt in months. Even though he used to stay in a perfect, huge house, he had no one to throw food at.

Later that night, Klavier went back to his room.

The bedroom was a light blue color with beige carpet.

A big bed stood on one side, a plasma screen television opposite of it.

The moonlight had streaked through the patterns on the floor-length curtain.

He flicked on the light and went to shower.

After drying his hair and pulling on a shirt and some long pants, he climbed into the bed.

Sitting up against the headboard, he pulled out some documents that he needed to look over for work.

The only light that kept him from reading in the dark was a small lamp next to him.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!"

Klavier watched as the door opened while fiddling the corners of his paper.

Ema stepped into the room. He couldn't make out her features, but when he heard the crunch of the Snackoos, he could tell it was her.

Flipping on the light, she walked over to sit on the corner of his bed.

"Yes...?" he inquired, watching as she constantly reached into the bag to capture some more snacks.

Ema looked up.

Setting her bag aside, she folded her hands onto her lap. "So, about the dinner," she started, "it's going to be tomorrow. Okay?"

Klavier dropped the papers onto the nightstand. "Well, yeah. If I say no, you'd kick me out of the house."

She smiled and continued. "You're going to need to look nice. If you wore what you usually do, my dad would turn you into a carpet."

Tapping her chin slightly, she looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "He's always liked the color dark purple and gold together, y'know."

Snickering, Klavier glanced at her. "I feel honored to know that your dad would want to use me to walk on."

Ema smiled back. "Yeah, sure. G'night, fop." she said, standing up and grabbing her bag of snacks. "Night, Fraulein."

Right when he finished, the lights flicked and the door closed. Klavier turned and switched off the lamp, enveloping him in the darkness.

**Ta da! I hope that you guys like it! Hopefully, you'll give me your feedback because they make my day! **

**Lots of love,**

**QTrain**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was fun to write, so I hope that you guys enjoy!**

Klavier woke up the next morning peacefully.

Actually, that was a total lie. He fell out of the bed, almost smacking him head onto the nightstand.

Plus, he did all of this to the sound of the door almost breaking down.

"WAKE UP, FOP!" Ema screeched, sounding like she was ramming into the door.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" He ran to the door, opening it.

Ema burst through, stumbling before she caught her balance again. "MY PARENTS ARE HERE!"

She started to frantically shake him.

Klavier's eyes almost fell out and he showed a nice, long display of curse words.

"STOP STANDING THERE AND GET MOVING!" Ema released her grasp on his poor arms and sprinted out of the room, fixing her hair in the process.

Running to his suitcase, he grabbed some jeans and a decent button-up before tripping on the leg of the table. Not having any decent time to properly do his hair, he jumped down the stairs.

"Well, isn't he something," Linda said, taking in his profile, "I must say, um..."

Klavier stood in front of them in his pajama shirt sticking out of the unbuttoned, shirt.

He only had one leg of his jeans on, which he was wrestling to pull over his pajama pants.

Basically, he looked like a monkey jumping around. With half his pants on, that is.

Ema gasped at him. Walking to him, she pretended to give him a hug. "When I said to not wear what you usually wore, I didn't mean for you to do this!"

Whispering in his ear, she shot her parents a makeshift smile, which they returned half-heartedly.

"Heh heh, isn't he a keeper. " Ema muttered, punching him in the arm.

"So!" Ema turned back to her parents who looked up at her. "What are you doing here so early? I thought we were heading to dinner later."

Greg, her dad, played with the hem of his sweater.

"We just wanted to stop by to talk about where you wanted to go eat tonight." Ema glanced over at Klavier. "Let's just eat at that French restaurant," he said, looking around for some sort of argument or agreement. Seeing that no one seemed to know what he was talking about, he continued, "You know, the one with the over-plushed baby man-woman person."

* * *

"Over-plushed baby man-woman person?!" Ema furiously flipped the pan, eggs flying dangerously in the air before they smacked back to where they once were.

Klavier walked in with a clearly unfazed expression on his face. Going over to the fridge, he grabbed a bottle of orange juice before finally grabbing a chair and settling himself beside Ema.

"What about it?"

While drinking some juice, he'd peer at her from over the rim of the bottle.

"You don't go around calling people that!" Ema turned off the stove.

Striding purposefully over to the cabinets, she grabbed two plates and mashed the eggs onto them.

"How would you like it if I called you an annoying, cocky, purple, old man guy?!" she sneered.

Klavier grabbed a fork and spooned some eggs into his mouth. "First off, it's magenta, second, I think they were really enjoying my sense of humor."

Rolling her eyes, Ema started eating her own eggs. "It's purple, not magenta."

* * *

The rest of the day passed as quickly as it had begun.

At around five, Klavier showered and started to actually pick out some decent clothes.

The restaurant they were going to used to be a pink, frilly mess with a weird owner to add, but now, the owner was now just a waiter and it lost its unappealing decor.

Now, it had a nice elegant twist to it.

Pulling out a crisp, white button-up and a tux, he changed into it, tying a dark blue tie around his neck.

Finally, he pulled on some slacks. Pleased with out he looked, he quickly, ran his hand through his hair, twisting it, and then adding hair spray to finish it off.

He went downstairs and grabbed a cool water bottle before sitting in a couch near the door. Why it took girls so long to put on a dress and do their makeup was completely beyond him. Klavier glanced down at his watch, seeing the hands tick on by.

After what seemed like infinitive eternities (it was only five minutes), Ema ran down the stairs, dashing to the kitchen. Klavier only got glimpses of how she looked.

Finally retrieving her purse, she met Klavier at the door.

"How do I look?" she said jokingly, twirling around.

Ema had ditched her usual lab coat, green shirt, and brown pants, for a nicer look. Her hair, which was commonly held back in a bun, fell down her shoulder fully, in wavy curls.

Ema's dress was a sleeveless teal dress that fell above her knee slightly. For the cold weather, she had a black cardigan. A fancy silver belt was wrapped around her upper stomach. To finish it off, she wore simple black heels.

Klavier hadn't been expecting her to wear something that beautiful, to be honest, but she did look amazing.

He must have been staring a while, for Ema frantically threw Snackoos at him from her purse. A light pink tinge sat on his cheeks before he put on a smirk. Typical Ema Skye. Who else would put Snackoos in their purse while going to a fancy dinner. The answer was simple: no one.

"It's nice to see that you look somewhat decent." Ema stated, taking in his profile from where she sat in the passenger seat.

Klavier gripped the steering wheel firmly and spared her a quick glance.

"Gosh, Fraulein, like I really needed to hear your opinion."

Laughing slightly, she rested her forehead on the window. "Yeah, you're lucky you got something."

Klavier smiled.

Things had gotten better between them, you could say.

They weren't constantly ready to rip each other's heads off to display on their wall with pride.

"So," she started, not taking her eyes off of the passing houses, "what's our story?"

"What?"

"Our story. Y'know, how we got married." Klavier didn't have any words.

"Um... How about we were working on a case," he said, waiting for any rejections, "and we got to know each other really well.

Afterwards, we started dating and I proposed."

Ema scoffed, obviously not pleased with the vagueness of their "true love".

"And how exactly did you propose?" Klavier stopped the car.

There weren't really any words to describe how a person could propose.

After all, how could you sum up such a great outpouring of love in a couple of sentences.

Getting out, he opened up Ema's car door. "Fop, what are you doing?" She swiveled in her chair to face him.

"This is how I proposed that fateful day in the imaginary past."

He cleared his throat and got down on one knee, looking up at her.

The moon shone on his face, making his eyes seem to glow.

The slight, whispering wind rustled bangs, making it move into his face slightly.

Pushing them out of his eyes, he stared up at her brown eyes.

Klavier couldn't have explained what made him want to do this.

I mean, sure. Maybe you couldn't describe a proposal, but he could've tried, right?

He didn't need to get down on one knee. Even though it was fake, it felt somewhat real. As if it were true.

Pushing the thought back into his mind, he internally scoffed.

_How could this be real? It's just a demonstration. _

There weren't any sounds besides the rustle of the trees that stood overhead, looming over their scene.

Ema sat there, her eyes huge, a blush coloring her cheeks.

Clearing his throat once again, he started.

"I have loved you for a long time, Ema."

He looked down at his feet.

"Words can't explain how I feel about you. If I started, it'd come out like a flood, Fraulein. I can't accept these feelings and keep you a a distance. When I first met you, you were like a pest." he stated, grinning slightly.

Ema chuckled, but silenced when he looked back at her with earnest eyes.

"But as time passed, something grew. Something I didn't want to admit. Then I realized I needed to tell you. Will you, Ema Skye take my hand in marriage, so that I can be the happiest man in the world?"

Ema smiled genuinely, her eyes watering.

"Yeah, I'll marry you.

"And that is how I proposed to you."

Ema looked taken back, but grinned anyway, the smile not touching her eyes.

"Yeah. That's how it went." She cast down her eyes, for a moment, but looked back up.

"C'mon fop. If you kneel out there forever, some vultures are going to eat you." She slammed shut the door, motioning for him to go to the other side.

Klavier picked himself up and walked over to the other side before starting up the car again. They fell back into friendly conversation again, ignoring the flowers that started to bloom.

**Okay, first off, I'm not a mind reader and I don't know how the male mind thinks. Second, I've never been proposed to or have I ever given an actual, serious proposal, obviously. I must say though, I had fun going around asking in my class to propose to me so that I would know what it felt like. Haha, that was fun. :P I probably won't update until I get some feedback. I'm not sure if you guys like where this story is going, so I'm waiting to see if I receive some more comments before I plan out the upcoming events. Thanks to those that have reviewed. I love them so much! **

**Lots of love, **

**QTrain**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this was updated kinda late according to my standards. I still wanted to get something up for you! :) Enjoy!**

The rest of the car drive was silent.

Klavier didn't do his part to start a conversation and neither did Ema, so as you can tell, they didn't really get anywhere.

They drove farther and farther away from their supposed "romantic" proposal location.

Y'know, if you call a patch of grass about two feet from a trash can romantic.

Ema silently drummed her fingers on the armrest and resumed staring out the window.

The trees blurred past the windows as they slowly pulled off the silent street onto the freeway.

Finally having some sort of noise to lessen the tension building up in the car, they both took a small breath of relief.

The dark red sign glowed proudly, lighting up the full parking lot, along with some street lights.

Pulling his jacket tighter around his shoulder, he opened the door and stepped out.

Klavier then yanked the door for Ema.

"Thanks," she muttered, shooting him a small smile.

She stepped down and started walking towards the entrance, leaving Klavier to fight the door lock by himself.

"Ema!" Linda waved her over, the bangles clanking against each other loudly.

Klavier followed behind, walking with as much confidence as he could muster.

"Hi Mom! Hey Dad!" she said, smiling hugely.

Greg set down his glass of coffee and gave her a hug.

"Good evening, Linda," Klavier said, nodding his head to her in acknowledgement, "and good evening, Greg."

He slid into the seat next to Ema, mindlessly opening up the menu.

"How are you both?" Klavier folded his hands into his lap.

Greg sighed audibly. "Better before you came, fop."

_Geez, it isn't hard to tell who Ema takes after_, he thought.

Linda smiled brightly before elbowing him in the gut.

"Great. Thanks for asking."

Ema laughed in amusement and picked up a menu.

"So," Greg said, seemed to have recovered and rested his elbows on the table, "tell me about yourself, piano."

Klavier seemed taken aback. "Piano?"

"Well, that is what klavier means, right? At least the name sounds more appealing than the actual person."

_Well, that wasn't blunt at all._

"I am a prosecutor and a guitar player in a band."

Not seeming to care where this was going, Ema continued to stare at some pasta.

Linda folded her hands. "That's nice. Keep going."

Klavier wasn't technically prepared to answer some more questions. How could he brag about his supreme glory and awesomeness? If he started, he'd never be quiet.

"I like llamas!"

…

Talk about killing the conversation. Why Klavier chose those spitting animals, he'd never know.

"Llamas? Not a dog, cat, but a llama?"

"Well," he started, flipping his hair over his shoulder in nervousness, "Ja. I just love how hypoallergenic, soft, spitty, and flame retardant they are!"

That caught on a few stares.

He didn't usually spew random facts about llamas, but it just happened.

Ema turned to him angrily, finally setting down the menu. "Llamas?! You couldn't talk about your favorite book or something?!"

Klavier glared right back. "It was the first thing that came to my mind, Fraulein."

Linda cast a glance downwards. "Wow, aren't you something, Klavier."

Luckily, by that time, the waitress came to take their order.

Their food was placed in front of them. They were all quite hungry, yet Ema's parents still managed to get the conversation going.

"How did this all happen?" Linda looked to and fro, pointing a fork at them at the same time.

Sharing a not so discreet look, Klavier decided to speak up.

"Well, we were working on a case together one day, Ema accidentally threw her sunglasses at me in disgust. I demanded a treat to compensate for the harm done to my hair."

Ema looked up from her plate, smacking him.

Ignoring her, he continued. "One day, she invited me to her house for lunch and she tripped on a chair and I swooped into my strong, muscular arms."

Linda basically choked in her food, rapidly grasping for her water.

Klavier seemed happy that she was surprised. "Ema then said, and I quote, "'Oh Mr. Amazing, Strong, Beautiful-Haired, Fop. How I did fall for your charms! You are so handsome that I had no choice but to fall in love with you. Please marry me!'"

That didn't end well.

To sum up the scene, Ema spit out her food and stomped on his foot, giving her parents a smile that should've said, "I love my joking husband so much", but instead, it came out as, "I'm being trampled on by a stampede of turkeys".

* * *

By the time it was late, they were done with their food and the check was paid, courtesy of Klavier, thank you very much.

As they were getting into their cars, Greg pulled Klavier aside, placing something into his hand.

"I think you'll need this."

Obviously noticing that Klavier was confused, he continued. "You'll get it when you see it."

Nodding and saying bye, he slipped it into his pocket.

After saying some final goodbyes, they got into their cars and drove away.

About halfway home, Ema burst into laughter, jerking Klavier out of his aimless thoughts. "I must say, that was hilarious."

She finally calmed down and smiled at him. "You truly are interesting. It's a good thing you're funny, husband," she joked, punching him slightly before taking out more Snackoos to munch on.

"It's called special. Something I own infinite amounts of."

They finally went their separate ways, Ema reading silently in her room and Klavier watching some television.

Remembering about the piece of paper Greg gave him earlier, he pulled it out, stealing glances at the show playing.

When it was commercial time, he took a good look at it.

"Are you having pride issues with no sense of humor? Do you need a psychologist? Contact us today!"

_Very mature, Greg._

**I hope that you review! They mean so much to me! I also just wanted to clarify that I know that Ema's parents aren't alive, technically, but they needed to for these purposes. I didn't realize it until someone pointed it out, which I am super grateful for. Thank you, Wei! Let's make it a goal to get five reviews and I'll update right away!**

**Lots of love,**

**QTrain**


	5. Chapter 5

After proudly throwing away the coupon, which Klavier convinced himself that he didn't need, he settled back onto the couch, only looking up when Ema came down in a robe and slippers.

"Hi, Fraulein." he muttered, pausing the television to properly look up at her.

She started walking towards him and plopped down next to him. "Nothing much. I was going to just grab some Snackoos before watching a movie.

" "So," he started, "how long is this act going to take. My house can only be flooded for so long."

Ema pulled up her feet so that she could rest her elbows on them.

"Hm..." Starting to rub her chin, she considered the question. "I don't know. I think eventually we'll have to tell them the truth, fop. Which is sad considering you'll die alone without me."

She burst out in laughter, seeing his shocked face.

Klavier feigned hurt and rolled his eyes at her.

"As if. The least I could do is buy myself a llama. At least I won't catch on fire."

Obviously not believing this, Ema changed the subject.

"I was going to watch a movie upstairs, but do you want to watch with me?"

Klavier seemed taken aback. "Sure."

"Sucks to be you, loser!" she screamed mockingly, chucking defenseless Snackoos against the equally poor t.v.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Klavier had to pull her down to calm her, though she seemed to be totally oblivious to the scene at hand.

It was a romantic comedy, which Ema liked to watch. Klavier had begun to think she was a romantic, until this moment.

The girl had just walked in on the guy she was engaged to cheating on her.

Talk about depressing.

Now, Klavier understood why Ms. I Will Throw Delectable Snacks At You If You Mess With Me liked these movies.

She loved to laugh at their misery.

"What?!" Ema sat down again, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"It was a funny moment! You don't see this everyday."

"What if that happened to you?! You wouldn't be laughing then!" Klavier retorted, smirking as her confident look faltered.

"How should I know how that feels like? It's not like I've ever been in a proper relationship."

Giving him one last pointed look, she stared back at the crying girl, attempting to pick up the scattered remaints of her heart.

The movie was nearing the end and their snacks had officially run out.

The romantic music filled up the room, blanketing all its corners.

It was silent besides that, though. Klavier had begun to doze off as well, coming back fully to reality when he realized it was almost over.

The ending was typical. The girl got the guy, they got married, had three kids, and now did what all families did: throw trash and soup at each other.

It was about now that Klavier realized there was a weight on his shoulder.

Turning his head, he expected it to be a man-eating remote.

Y'know because every time you feel a weight, the first thing that comes to your mind is a remote that'll bite your ear off.

But of course, the "remote" was just Ema's head.

She had dozed off in the middle, maybe after realizing the girl wouldn't end up lonely with fifty cats and she couldn't scream at her in joy anymore.

Klavier tried to wake her up to no avail.

She was literally like a rock, except for the fact that she was drooling slightly.

He was pretty sure rocks didn't drool. Sighing, he sat up slowly, picking her limp body up.

Klavier wrapped Ema's arms around his neck and put one arm behind her back and under her legs.

Using his elbow to slam the remote off button, he walked up the stairs to her room.

When he was there, he untied the robe and slipped it off, leaving her in her huge jacket and sweats.

We wouldn't want her choking on the huge robe on accident.

After slinging it over the chair, he tucked her in, making sure that she was warm.

You may be wondering, if he hated her so much, why not leave her on the couch for a mailman to ship her away.

It's not like he liked her. He just didn't want to go to Antarctica to retrieve her body and explain to her why she was there.

It wouldn't have been good.

See?

It was just for his own benefit, psh.

And when he kissed her on the head, that was because he wanted to make sure she was asleep.

Yeah. That was why he did it.

Klavier sighed at the futile attempts to make up an excuse. Maybe he was going delusional. Walking out, he took one last glance at her before closing the door.

* * *

The next day passed regularly. Ema seemed to have no recollection of Klavier's "niceness", and he just acted like it never happened. It was simple.

Klavier had started to almost like living with Ema, except for the fact that every time he forgot to close the garage door, he'd earn a mighty smack in the face by her vicious snacks.

Don't judge them as good looking snacks. They could pack quite a punch.

At around noon, a call came in for Klavier. He picked it up, setting down his documents.

"Hello?" he asked, absentmindedly twisting his hair.

"Hey Rock-Boy."

It wasn't hard to tell who it was.

"What do you want?"

There was a silent pause for a second before he continued speaking.

"Can you watch our son for one night?" Phoenix said, "Maya and I are going out for dinner then to my piano performance."

Klavier thought about it for a while.

"Y'know, unless you're not up for it."

He could almost hear the mockery in Phoenix's voice. "Well, that's where you're wrong. I would love to." And with that, he slammed down the phone.

How hard could it be?

**The weather's really gloomy and sad, but you could make my day shine if you reviewed! All of these fillers are leading up to the climax. There relationship just needs to grow. Remember to review and all that stuff! Your reviews inspire me to write. Five reviews and the next chapter will be up right away. :) I really appreciate all the support!**

**Q of the Day: What do you think is going to happen when Klavier and Ema take care of Phoenix's son?**

**Whoever guesses the closest will get a shout-out in my next chapter!**

**Lots of love,**

**QTrain**


	6. Chapter 6

The house was um... not so pleasant as this morning.

Ha, who am I trying to kid? It was like a warzone.

There were a swarm of emus running around, chicken wings stuck on the ceiling, and Ema was tied to a chair, while Klavier was tape down to the floor with a rug making him look like a human burrito.

Yum.

So, you may be wondering.

Why the heck is there an emu pecking at the burrito right now.

Well, it started as a harmless day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and everything was happy.

* * *

"Listen, Rock-Boy. I know you have no experience with children and you probably won't ever be the father to one, but there are some rules you need to listen to,"

Phoenix said, the beanie was slumped over his head, making it cast a shadow along his face.

He looked like a criminal.

Actually, he looked like a criminal in those cartoon movies since he had the whole smiley face pin thing going on.

Klavier was crossing his arms, staring lazily at him.

"Ja. I know how to take care of children. I'm not an idiot."

Phoenix smirked and pulled the beanie up.

"Okay then. If you know how to take care of my son here, then good luck," he said, guiding his child from behind him.

"Yes, thank you. I know everything. Leave it up to me."

Smiling, Phoenix said goodbye and left, closing to the door to meet Maya in the car.

Klavier looked down at the smiling boy, holding his hand.

Realizing his forgot something, he pulled back the door.

"Wait! What's his name?!" Phoenix had already left, though, so he closed the door and looked at him once again. "Guess your name will be Bobbo for today."

With that, they walked inside.

"Why do you have Phoenix's son?! Please tell me you didn't just randomly get him off the street!" Ema screamed, waving around her hands.

"Ja, Fraulein. I just opened the door, walked out, and picked up a Phoenix's son from the street. That's totally rational."

Rolling his eyes, he took up Bobbo's hand again.

Obviously realizing that Ema didn't look so pleased with his "explanation", he continued to speak.

"Phoenix wanted us to watch his son while he and Maya went on some 'date' or whatever old people do."

Ema gave him the "are you stupid" look.

A stench started to fill the room.

"What is that smelly smell, Mr. Girl Man Head?" Klavier shot Ema a look only to realize it wasn't her.

Peering down, he saw Bobbo tugging on the hem of his suit.

"It's chicken. I decided to make my special sauce," Ema cooed, bending down to look Bobba into the eye.

"It smells like toordle poo." Bobbo grinned cheekily, putting his hands to his face.

Laughing, he half stumbled, half ran to the living room to play with some toys he brought along.

"Seriously, though. What is that disgusting odor?" Klavier pinched his nose for a dramatic scene.

"Suck it up. It's dinner."

* * *

They were seated at the table eating dinner.

The scent was permeating the air, making it smell like a wet dog.

"Dog moosh, Girl Man Head." Bobbo exclaimed, picking up the slightly greenish "chicken" and throwing it at Klavier.

Ema, who seemed to find a lot of fun in this, tried to calm Bobbo.

"No. Don't do that, Conan."

"His name is Conan?!"

Ema stared at him.

"Yeah. Why?"

Well, psh. Bobbo and Conan. Same difference.

"No!" Conan screamed, now throwing the chicken at the ceiling.

"Gosh, Fraulein. The ceiling can attract chicken better then you can attract guys."

"Shut up, fop."

* * *

So by now, we have one part checked off.

As you can see, that was why the ceiling was the current home of some slimy chicken.

But how did the emus get involved?

Why is a bird basically eating Klavier, the new burrito of the century?! How about we say that you don't buy random eggs from sellers in black vans.

Ding Dong! Klavier sighed and wiped off his face with a nearby napkin, leaving Ema to deal with Conan, who was currently slamming hands into his leftover chicken.

"Ojectshun! Ojectshun!" Conan seemed to find a lot of joy in screaming at his food, so Ema was content and pretended to not feel hurt by the fact that her food was being used as a weapon and a punching bag.

"Ja?" he started, pulling open the door.

There was nothing there. No one was at the door.

Klavier looked around before his eyes landed on a black van sitting outside their house.

A gloved hand was waving him over.

Clearly unfazed by the obviously suspicious situation, he walked over.

"What do you want?" he asked, leaning against the car, trying to peer inside the tinted window.

"Hey, you. Wanna know something, punk?" the man growled, not attempting to roll down the window at all.

"Well, I'm guessing you want me to know since you basically called me out here to tell me."

Klavier stood up straighter, brushing off the fine layer of dust that was collected from the dirty car.

"Listen. I gotta deal fo you, little girl."

Then he paused, leaving Klavier to wonder what the heck was going on in that car of his.

Klavier was about to leave when the window finally rolled down. The man chuckled from the inside, pulling up his coat collar more. "This, girl, is the finest... erm... chicken egg around the country. You lucky you got one, princess."

Two covered arms poked out of the window, the hands holding a basket that carried four dark blue eggs.

"I thought that chicken eggs were white and..." he paused, examining the "chicken" egg.

"But little girl, little girl. You have it all wrong! This is the Deluxe Chicken we talkin' 'bout," he exclaimed, continuing to prod Klavier with the basket.

"It is only blue 'cause we painted it fo...Easter!"

Klavier didn't seem to realize that they were currently in the month of August.

Smooth one.

Finally buying the offer, he took the basket from the man.

Before he could ask how much they were, the black van sped off, leaving Klavier on the sidewalk.

Glancing down at the eggs once more, he walked off inside.

When he walked inside, Ema was currently napping in a chair, leaving Conan to play with a roll of duct tape that he scavenged from the drawer.

Setting down the basket on the couch, he went over to pick Conan up.

"Bob-, I mean Conan!" Klavier tried to pull the tape out of his hands.

After realizing that his attempts were futile, he walked away and started to clean up the table.

Then he felt something splattering on him. Looking up rapidly, he saw the many clumps of chicken, sticking hazardously to the ceiling. Well, that wasn't good. Deciding that they could clean it up later, he went back to his room.

* * *

"FOP! KLAVIER!" Klavier shot out of bed and frantically looked around.

Muttering some profanities, he scrambled out the door.

It was about this time that the house was chaos.

Ema was tied to the chair that she was once sleeping on and there were emus.

Wait, Emus?!

Where in the world did those come from?! he pondered, searching around.

His eyes rested on the basket that was once filled with eggs.

Ha... so they weren't chicken eggs.

Genius, Klavier.

"How are there emus in the house!?" Ema screamed, trying to break out of the duct tape.

Conan was laughing next to her, clutching a toy truck.

"Funny sausage."

It didn't take a while to figure out that what he meant was 'hostage'.

What was Phoenix teaching him these days!?

"Hey! Ow!" An emu was pecking wildly at Klavier's once perfect hair.

It may have even eaten a couple strands.

"Fraulein! What do I do to get this thing out of here?!"

He looked over at Ema for any sort of support while dashing around the house, avoiding the charging emus.

"You need to get into a roll!"

Okay, so Klavier probably looked a little delusional now.

Who mistakens emu eggs for chicken eggs and how will a roll help?

But, c'mon. If you had emus chasing around your house, you'd totally believe that turning into a roll would make them disappear!

So that's exactly what he did.

While the emus seemed to pay no mind to Conan, making vrooming noises by the corner, Klavier grabbed one of Ema's rugs off the ground and got on top of it, rolling it around him so he looked like a dinner wrap of some sort.

Conan picked a great moment to look up and grab his tape. "What are you doing? Conan! Put the tape down!" Klavier rationed, trying to make him understand. A couple minutes later, Klavier was taped to the floor.

The emus decided to prance over and take a chew.

If you were a bird, wouldn't you want a human burrito?

"Hey! No! Stop!" he sputtered, turning to Ema with as much pride as he could muster.

"I thought you said that this would get them away!"

Ema laughed loudly, her sunglasses falling into her face. "Yeah. And you said that a huge blue egg was a white, small, chicken egg. We can't all be right." she said, as if the sun was shining.

* * *

By the time that Phoenix and Maya came back, Klavier was starting to feel bald and Conan was sleeping on Maya's lap, holding the truck tightly.

The emus were sitting happily, listening to Klavier's poor attempts at trying to sing a lullaby to make them go to sleep.

"Hey, Rock-Boy, I ca-" Phoenix opened the door, carrying two take-out containers.

"What happened here?" he asked curiously, looking around at the house.

Realizing that his dad was home, Conan jumped up. "Dadda!" Conan waddled over to Phoenix, leaping into his arms.

"Help us!" Ema and Klavier shouted in unison, since Phoenix wasn't starting to show any apparent signs of going to help them.

* * *

At about two o'clock in the morning, the house was cleaned as much as it could've been.

The rug was back to its regular spot and the once chewed up couch was sewn together again due to Maya's ability to fix it.

The emus were in the local zoo and the mess was cleaned up. They really couldn't do anything with the chicken, though. They'd have to leave that there until it was dry enough to fall down.

Ema and Klavier were resting on the couch after saying goodbye to Phoenix, Conan, and Maya.

"You really need to learn how to cook. Y'know that right?" Ema said lazily, looking over at him.

"Yeah." Klavier replied, resting his legs on the table in front of him.

"By the way, I knew that wrapping yourself in the carpet wouldn't get them to go away. I just wanted to mess with you." Ema confessed, barely able to contain her amusement.

"Yeah," he said, not processing what she was saying, "Wait, what?!"

**Sorry for the late upload. I've been really busy. :( And the closest person to guess was Kagamine0001! It was total chaos. Thank you all for your reviews and comments! I was so happy to read them! I hope that you guys review this chapter, too! Six reviews and I'll update right away!**

**Lots of love,**

**QTrain**


	7. Chapter 7

** Blah, I'm bored. Anyway, enjoy!**

Nothing had really happened for a while.

Klavier's house was in the process of being fixed to its original beauty.

Klavier and Ema were on a neutral status, not exactly hating or liking each other.

It was better than being enemies, though.

Ema would occasionally go to the market to buy some food and Klavier would tag along, glancing curiously around since he hadn't really been to the market before.

Well, except when he needed to buy some chips or something, but they had those at the front door, so he never really ventured around until Ema needed to get milk at the way back.

As for Ema's parents, they never questioned their marriage anymore. They had accepted it and left the "couple" alone to spend quality time with each other. Basically, life was fine-ish, you could say.

* * *

"Listen, fop," Ema said, standing in front of the television.

Klavier looked up lazily, setting down the remote on the table in front of him.

"Ja? What is it?"

"We need to visit my uncle a couple hours away from here."

Klavier now focused his attention on her. "Why? Did donkeys invade their house?"

Ema glared at him. "No. We're having a family gathering."

Sitting up straighter, he crossed his arms defiantly. "And why am I going? I'm not even part of the family!" he said, before realization dawned on him.

"Oh..."

* * *

At around noon, Ema plopped down on the couch next to Klavier, who was filling out some paperwork.

"I think that we need to tell them soon," she confessed, staring down at her lap.

"Why now?"

Ema sighed, twisting a lock of her hair around her index finger. "I can't keep lying to them."

Klavier started to contemplate what she said.

Sure, they'd have to tell her parents eventually, but what difference did it make.

They'd probably kick him out of their daughter's house if they found out that he was living their without being married.

"I don't think you should do it now," he started, crossing out some words with his pen, "it's not smart. We need to wait."

"Until when?! I can't keep lying to them!" Ema seemed to have felt pretty guilty for exploding like that. "You can't expect me to keep doing this can you?"

Klavier groaned in frustration.

Why couldn't she understand the situation.

If he was kicked out, he'd have no where to go.

"Fraulein. Think about me! They'll expel me from your house. How do you expect me to live on the streets?"

Ema laughed angrily.

"That's all you care about!" she shouted, standing up to look down at him. "You don't care that I'm deceiving my parent's trust, do you!"

Klavier's calm facade started to fade, making him grow angrier by the second.

"Maybe I don't. I just don't care! I don't care that you lied. It was your dang fault in the first place, "he punctured, making his statement very clear, "You just can't admit that you are too unattractive, annoying, and that you make everyone hate to be around you. Maybe that's why your parents want to kick you out!"

Klavier immediately took back what he said after it poured out of his mouth.

Seeing Ema stare at him in shock, her eyes watering slightly made him feel instant regret. "

I can't believe you said that, fop!"

Sure, he had called her annoying before, but it was all a joke. Now, it was real. He really thought that she was a terrible person. "Like you're any better. You think everyone worships you since you're 'handsome'. You are a condescending jerk!" With that, she stormed out, wiping her eyes furiously, leaving Klavier to mutter a stream of profanities in anger.

"We need to go, stupid." Ema said, hopping into her car and starting the ignition.

"Going in two separate cars?" Klavier asked angrily, grabbing the car handle tightly.

"Duh. How dumb can you get? I can't stand being with you."

Klavier huffed and stepped into his car, leading the way since he had the GPS.

Ema got out of the driveway and followed him.

* * *

After about an hour, they were practically in the middle of nowhere.

It had gotten late, about ten at night, and there were only a couple of cars.

There seemed to be a party near where they were.

A few lampposts lined the freeway, making it difficult to see.

All of a sudden, there was a huge screech and bang. Klavier looked back in the rearview mirror.

His blood ran cold.

A car had slammed into Ema's from the side.

They had been going the opposite direction, but veered onto their side, hitting Ema directly.

Her car flipped at least three times.

The drunk driver had been going at at least sixty miles.

Klavier stopped the car immediately, glad that there were only a couple cars, and ran out.

The other car was still okay, except for a badly damaged bumper.

The driver was unconscious, though.

Dodging the wrecked car, he ran to Ema's. Klavier tried to see Ema while dialing 911 at the same time, but all he could make out was her body.

Her bleeding, limp body.

**Blah, I'm so lazy. Anyway, you know how it goes, five reviews for the next chapter! Happy early Valentine's Day and late Chinese/Lunar New Year! :)**

**Lots of love,**

**QTrain**


	8. Chapter 8

Klavier felt numb.

He could barely register the shock and pain that washed over him in tides. The ambulance had come, the roaring of the sirens pounding in his ears.

Klavier had never liked hospitals.

Being a prosecutor/detective, he was fully aware of where all the victims had gone before they met their graves.

The smell of medicine and defeat permeated the air.

He had gotten past his unmoving phase and was now wallowing in despair along with all the other people.

The doctors had pushed Ema's body through the door, ushering for people to move out of their way.

If it hadn't been for the guilt that overtook him, he would have broken down by now.

It wasn't until they had carted her off to the Emergency Rooms that he finally gave up.

_It was all my fault... _

_It was all my fault..__._

_ It my all his fault..._

The words ran through his mind, beating down on his heart.

If it hadn't been for his stupid ego and the need to always beat her, Ema wouldn't be on the verge of dying.

Tears slowly rolled out of his eyes as he slumped over in the chair, resting his elbows on his knees.

The sound of pounding feet knocked Klavier out of his reveries.

Linda and Greg dashed through, quickly stopping.

"What happened?"

Klavier looked up, the tears leaving a trail on his pale face.

"Me."

Linda seemed to figure out what was going on and she clung to Greg for support.

The once quiet hallway was no longer there as Linda cried hysterically onto Greg who closed his eyes in sadness.

* * *

It had gotten quite late.

Klavier had convinced them to leave to get rest while he stayed.

It's not like they could do anything now.

All they could do was hope for the best.

After bickering constantly, Linda and Greg finally left.

They were crying, probably waiting for the news that they had lost their daughter.

Nurses were running around, sometimes sparing him an emotionless glance.

It wasn't a surprise to see distraught people waiting for their loved ones.

When things had finally died down, Klavier had composed himself.

He was able to contain his emotions, only letting a few tears slip here and then.

Ema had been annoying ever since they met, constantly trying to find the scientific reasoning behind the mysteries that she faced.

Klavier, on the other hand, wanted to take life as it came.

What was meant to be unknown should be left that way.

He was used to the murders.

They were a part of life.

People were alive one second, then they passed away before their loved ones could cherish them.

He hadn't tried to delve into the past of their murders.

The motives.

The victim's past.

How they had died.

He took it as it was and did what he did best: prosecute.

It hadn't affected him.

The victims weren't close to him.

He had turned his back to the crying family members.

He was too good for them, he had thought back then.

But then reality hit, no smacked, him in the face.

It hit him where it hurt the most.

Acting like he didn't care about Ema, instead of deceiving just her, he deceived himself.

It was too late though.

A doctor stepped out of the closed door.

"You can come inside to see her."

* * *

Ema's hair lay splayed around her head like an angel.

Her eyes were closed peacefully, her lips slightly parted as she took slow, shallow breaths.

The thin, white cloth was pulled up to her neck.

Her face was bruised in multiple places, scratches and open wounds scattered around her face from the glass that broke.

Bandages were wound around her head, slowly soaking with blood.

Klavier was lucky that the blanket was pulled up so high.

He could barely take the injuries done to her face.

Who knew what had happened to the rest of her.

"How is she? Will she be okay?" Klavier stood up from where he used to be sitting.

The doctor tightened his coat around him, the stress evident on her face.

"She is in very critical condition. We are unsure at the current time," he started, glancing over at Ema's body sadly. "Her ribs are broken. The wheel slammed into her body when the car was hit, which has caused a puncture to her abdomen. That can be fixed, though."

Klavier's eyes lit up at this before the happiness died again when he continued.

"She hit her head very badly. We do not know if there is internal bleeding in her head or if her brain is damaged. We will have to do further research."

"How long until we know?!" Klavier started to break down again, the doctor sighing audibly.

"We start the tests tomorrow. If the first one goes well, it may take shorter."

With that, he left, leaving Klavier to cry into her blankets.

"Ema... I don't even know where to start," he muttered, lightly running his shaking hands through the tangled mess of her bloodied hair.

"I'm so sorry... I don't take the time to appreciate you. I wish I had showed you how much I liked to spend time with you. I may act like I don't care, but every time that we laugh together, I feel happiness that I haven't felt in a long time. I miss you already. I know I act like I hate it when you annoy me, but...," he trailed off, his eyes searching her face for any answer.

When they landed on her closed eyes, the answer seemed clear as day, "I love you." He kissed her forehead and sat back in her chair. "I love you," he sighed once more, brushing away the pieces of hair that fell into her beautiful face.

**Thanks so much for the support on this story! I really appreciate all of the reviews. :) I wouldn't be writing if it weren't for all of my amazingly, fantabulous readers. I love you guys! The more reviews, the faster I update!**

**Lots of love,**

**QTrain**


	9. Chapter 9

Klavier had insisted to never leave the hospital waiting room.

He might as well have built a house considering the way that he stayed rooted to that chair as if his life depended on it.

Every time a doctor or nurse walked by, he'd look up in hopes that they brought news about Ema's condition, yet it was to no avail.

It felt like a stab to the heart each time they passed him.

The image of Ema laying there, the many wires attached to her, was ingrained into his head.

A nurse had been kind enough, though, to give him a blanket and a small pillow, obviously sensing that he was going nowhere anytime soon.

He could barely keep his eyes shut.

They would peel open each time he tried.

As his body started to shut down in sleepiness, he felt a presence in front of him, jerking him out of his daze.

"We have news about Ms. Ema Skye."

* * *

"How is she?! Has she woken up? She hasn't lost her memo-"

The doctor waved a hand in front of him, cutting him off.

"I will explain to you once we step inside."

Klavier creased his brow in frustration.

He'd been waiting here all night and this was what he got?!

Pushing open the door to her room, he slowly walked inside, hoping to see her sitting up.

Ema still lay under the covers in the same position as he had last seen her.

There was an IV attached to her arm since she had not had anything to drink for quite a while.

They hooked her arm up to a monitor to check her heart rate, which was fortunately stable.

The bandages that had once been slowly soaking were now crisp white, but her cuts and bruises still looked fresh.

The doctor inspected his clipboard, jotting down a couple of notes before flipping back the page.

"So, Mr. Gavin, it seems that no fatal damage has been done to her. She is in a coma, though. We have done to the surgery needed to patch up her abdomen and stop the bleeding, yet it will take time to heal."

He glanced over at Klavier to make sure he caught all of what he said.

The doctor seemed to think that Klavier's brain was of no capacity to hold all of the information.

Klavier nodded in understanding, much to the doctor's surprise, so he continued.

"We are most unsure of when she is going to wake up. It could be minutes, days, months, years, or... even never. We have her on life support, though. If we think that she is unable to wake up, or if we have her family's consent, we will take her off of it."

Realizing that Klavier needed some time alone, the doctor left him to drown in sorrow.

* * *

It had been a month since Ema had been in the car accident, a month since Klavier's life fell apart, and a month since he'd stepped foot into her house again.

Life seemed to laugh at him when right after he left the hospital, his house was done being cleaned and repaired.

He gathered all of his belongings from her house and left, making sure that he locked up after himself.

As they days passed, he'd visit the hospital everyday for at least two hours, just to talk to Ema.

He would sit in the chair that almost became a second home to him since it was the only that kept him off the ground during the time he talked to her.

Occasionally, he'd bring in a guitar and tell her about his latest songs.

Other times, he'd sit by her and hum softly, massaging her hands in his when he felt like they were getting cold.

Her parents would visit, too, coming at different times from Klavier.

They felt like he needed his own time with her even though they doubted his feelings for her at first, they began to realize that it may just have been underneath his arrogant, condescending exterior.

The first couple times they came, they'd hear him talking to her from where they stood outside of the door.

Linda and Greg would hold onto each other and wait in the lobby until Klavier left before they came up. Eventually, they started to realize that he'd visit at a specific time, so they'd avoid it.

Klavier never got tired of visiting her.

He looked at it as happy instead of sad.

Each day, he'd witness how a cut had started to heal, or even when a bruise would darken and then fade away.

Klavier found joy in seeing her body recover, but inside, even though he felt happy, there was an underlying sadness that came with it.

Not being able to see her eyes or smirk that plastered itself onto her face made him feel like a weight had been hefted onto him.

The sadness never showed itself in her presence, though.

It'd appear when he would drive to the hospital or during the day.

When he came to visit her, he was happy and made the most of each visit.

* * *

Klavier opened the door that one day and closed it behind him.

He settled into the chair next to her bed, placing a wrapped box on the table.

Today, he didn't utter any words.

The feelings that were cooped up inside of him were stronger than anything that could have been spoken.

Klavier noticed that her bruises were all gone and the cuts and scrapes left only faint lines on her face.

He smiled unconsciously and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

His schedule had been cleared today due to the fact that it was nearing Christmas, so he chose to spend as much time as he could with her.

Klavier had even made a gift, hoping that she would eventually open it.

After making sure she was okay, he slumped back and closed his eyes.

* * *

It was the constant bustling that pulled Klavier from his nap.

The sound of blankets being shifted around filled his ears.

_Sheesh, do the nurses need to fix her blankets now?_ he thought.

Opening his eyes, they looked at the foot of the bed where they were expecting a nurse tugging at the corners to smooth out the wrinkles.

When no one stood there, his eyes strayed upwards towards the source of movement until they rested on the once unmoving body.

She stared back at him with wide eyes, touching her frazzled hair with one hand and gripping the blanket with the other.

Ema...

**Bloop! I'm in a good mood. :) Anyway, sorry for the sorta filler chapter. I'm not really good at sad depressing things, but I hope that I captured the sadness that Klavier was feeling. Thanks again for reading and commenting! I'm planning to post up in maybe four days to leave you all in suspense. Remember to R&R!**

**Lots of love,**

**QTrain**


	10. Chapter 10

Klavier's breath was sucked away immediately, the fringe of his hair covering his eyes slightly.

Ema seemed to be in pain as she put her hand onto her head to massage it.

"Fop?"

Klavier wanted to take a huge sigh.

It was great that she didn't lose her memory.

"Fraulein, how are you feeling?"

"Well, to sum it up, I feel like a bus ran over me a thousand times."

She sighed and laid back down, pulling up the blankets to her chin wincing at the pain in her arm.

* * *

The doctor did all the tests that were needed, taking out a bajillion different mechanisms to check everything.

Klavier held his breath each time one was finished, thinking that doctor would suddenly say that she'd die in less than a minute.

"Ms. Skye is doing great," he said, clasping his hands together behind his back, "Everything is patched up and her ribs are healing slowly. It's a miracle that she woke up from her coma so soon. All she has is a broken arm and leg, but we've patched her up."

He smiled at Klavier, who was grinning like a maniac. Ema seemed completely fine, fiddling with the sunglasses with her one good hand.

"I guess I'll leave you two then."

The door closed behind the doctor, filling the room with silence.

Klavier couldn't help the gigantic grin that was plastered to his face.

"Why do you look so happy?" Ema smirked, crossing her arms carefully over her stomach, as a nurse walked into the room to grab a few tools.

"Well, Ms. Skye, if you must know," the nurse said, trailing off when she saw Klavier making "shut the heck up motions" behind Ema.

Ema urged her to continue and the nurse happily obliged.

"Mr. Gavin here has been visiting every day, talking on and on about how much you mean to him. He even makes sure you keep warm, ma'am, by bringing you extra blankets and massaging your hands. He's truly a keeper. You're darn lucky to have him."

She flashed her a smile and grabbed some papers off of the table, laughing inwardly at Klavier's attempts to hide his beet red face.

Ema turned to him. "Aw, isn't that cute... and stalkerish." Klavier shot her a glare and turned away, huffing like a child.

"For you information, it was because I didn't want you to die since then I'd have to bury you and go through all that stuff."

Refusing to look her direction, he missed the adoring smile that Ema had.

"So it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you love me?" Ema stated nonchalantly, pretending as if it were no big deal while Klavier was choking hazardously on air.

He started to blush profusely, attempting to hide it behind his long hair.

Ema started to laugh loudly, sometimes resting her head on the headboard when it hurt.

"It's fine, fop. I know it was just in the moment. I know you'd never really mean it."

Ema started to wave her hand around, adding more emotion into her words.

Klavier wasn't about to deny saying he loved her.

It was true.

Everything he said to her the past month was all from his heart, but she didn't really believe it.

It pained him to know that she thought it was fake. He'd make it up to her.

Ema Skye would know how much she meant to Klavier if it was the last thing he did.

"I do love you." Ema turned to him, sighing in pain from the sudden movement.

Gesturing for her to rest once more, he continued.

"Everything that I told you was real and I will not deny it no matter how much it embarrasses me to do so."

Looking down at the wrapped present, he placed it in her lap.

"What's this?" she asked, pulling at the ribbon.

When it was completely unwrapped, she opened up the lid of the cardboard box.

Inside, there lay a sweater. It was, of course, hand-knit with many imperfections scattered about.

In Ema's mind, it was perfect nonetheless.

It was then that she noticed the bandages wrapping his fingers.

"I will love you always and when the time comes, I really will propose." He didn't know what gave him the push to say that to her, but it was worth it.

Seeing her eyes brim with tears of joy was enough to make him completely happy.

It happened over time, you could say.

With their constant bantering and jokes, he'd learnt to become use to being her "husband".

It seemed normal and... right.

If Ema had died, so would the words that were left unspoken.

He had never meant to tell her, hoping the feelings would die away, though in the process, the feelings would live while someone else could have died.

He was unsure of what would happen once he told her.

He was afraid of the uncertainty that came with pouring out his feelings.

Most of all, he was afraid of rejection.

But then again, who isn't?

Ema wrapped her thin arms around his neck, pulling him to her. "Thanks for staying, fop."

* * *

Ema stayed in the hospital for a while after she woke up and Klavier continued his daily visits.

When it was time for her to leave, Klavier argued mercilessly with her parents, demanding that Ema would go home with him afterwards.

They countered back by telling him that as her parents, she should be able to stay with them instead.

In the end, Klavier won by saying that as her husband, he should've had the right to take her home.

The day that Ema was released, Klavier knew that Ema would need some winning over.

It was quite a change from having girls chase after him.

She had a broken leg and arm, but it was considerably less serious than everything else that had happened to her.

"Um, Ema?" he asked, tapping the driver's wheel slowly.

"Hm?"

"Who's house do you want to go to?" Ema looked at him curiously then realized what he was talking about.

"You moved out again, huh?"

Klavier nodded. "I think you should stay at my house now. After all, I've lived with you, now you live with me. Plus, I can watch over you."

Ema rolled her eyes jokingly, laughing afterwards.

"I'm very much capable of taking care of myself." she insisted.

They rolled up to her house and Klavier watched with an amused expression as Ema attempted to step out of the car.

Giving up angrily, she slammed the car door shut, grumbling for him to drive to his house.

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Well, wasn't that sweet. Writing it made me think that I'd die alone. Haha! Remember to review and I hope that you guys liked the chapter!**

**Lots of love,**

**QTrain**


	11. Chapter 11

As much as Klavier had hoped that Ema would change now that he had basically poured out his heart for her, things were basically the same.

Ema refused to be helped and sometimes, Klavier found joy in seeing her attempt to open the door, before going to do it for her.

She was all in all, a stubborn mule.

Time seemed to pass quite slowly for her.

Ema spent most of her time on the couch, flipping through Asian dramas and munching on Snackoos.

In the morning, she'd have a simple granola bar.

Throughout the entire day, she would eat her snacks so there really was no lunch or dinner.

After about two days of her pig-like habits, Klavier went to the market and bought real ingredients.

Ema stumbled into her seat, resting her crutches on the wall behind her.

"Why'd you call me from my dramas?" she snapped, banging her good hand on the table in frustration.

"Tada!" Klavier said, looking down at her bored eyes in excitement, "I present, the Breakfast Bonanza!"

He brought out a plate from behind him and set it in front of her.

Was it even possible to screw up a microwave breakfast?! It was _supposed _to be one of those breakfast burgers that you put in the microwave. Right now, though, it looked like a dog did its business on it.

The patty was leaking out of it and there seemed to be a muffin smashed on top of it.

Oatmeal spilled out on top of the patty.

"Do you like it?" Klavier asked with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Um... What'd you do to it?" she strained out, gripping her fork tightly.

"Well... I wanted to make a breakfast combo so I grabbed a bunch of things and mashed it together."

It all started approximately two hours ago.

Klavier had woken up early in the morning and even skipped parts of his daily routine, like massaging his hair with a special product he had, or even combing it for thirty minutes using one of those top-of-the-line combs.

Instead, he only combed for twenty minutes and skipped the massaging altogether.

He came down the stairs with pride, wrapping an apron around his hips.

This is about the time that you should be imagining that music.

Y'know, the one where the person is about to go into battle and they swipe the mud onto their faces, preparing for the battle.

Anyway, Klavier chose a random pot that looked like a soup pot, but oh well, it'd have to do for making a burger.

He took the box out and unwrapped the burger, putting it onto a plate.

It looked so... erm... measly.

Trying to remember what Ema ate in the morning, he recalled oatmeal.

He searched around for them, pouring the oats onto the patty, adding hot water for good measures.

Satisfied with how it looked, he scooped it up and mashed it into the pot.

Turning the pot on all the way, he decided to look for something sweet, running his hands through his hair.

When he opened the fridge, he spotted a blueberry muffin.

Grinning with his discovery, he took it and put it on top, adding some milk and hot chocolate.

Even though he could no longer see the burger's form, it looked edible enough.

When everything had bubbled, he took a plate and put it on, waiting for Ema's arrival.

Klavier turned away, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"I've never cooked anything before for anyone."

At least he tried, right? "I don't think I can e-" Her words died away when she saw his hurt expression.

Reluctantly Ema sighed and started to pick at the "burger".

She slowly bit into it, gagging a lot on the inside. "It's wonderful...?"

She eyed it in disgust and slight happiness that she was the first person he cooked for.

It was quite a change from when he wouldn't even look at a pot before turning away in shudders.

When Klavier looked away, Ema gulped it down, pinching her nose.

She waited for her poor, poor stomach to digest it, gasping for air afterwards.

"Fraulein, what are you doing?"

Ema rested a hand on her chest, gulping in big amounts of air, reaching for some sort of drink.

She looked like a flopping tuna pulled out of water.

Who could blame her, though?

She'd be dead by the end of the week if she continued to eat his food.

It'd be a long stay.

**I'm sorry for the short chapter. It's not the best one, but I wanted to put something up for you guys. I'm sick right now, so I'll post up when I get beter in a couple days. :) Remember to review! I'd feel super grateful!**

**Lots of love,**

**QTrain**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry for the late update. :( The end of the story is coming soon so there'll be about three chapters left.**

Ema's POV

Okay, Ema knew that she was technically 'crippled', but she wasn't on her deathbed... yet.

As much as she appreciated Klavier taking care of her, she didn't like being watched every minute of the day.

Gosh, it was like trying to get a donkey to move.

Impossible.

Well, she was recovering and decided, without Klavier's permission, that she was going to tell her parents.

It wasn't going to be easy, but it then again, it had to be done.

Klavier currently left the house to attend to some business trip for a couple days, leaving Ema to call her parents to come over. After all, her car was still a wreck from the _minor _accident.

* * *

"My, you look," Linda paused, taking Ema's marshmallow-like outfit.

"Horrid. I know."

Sighing, she opened up the door, being careful not to accidentally slam her crutch between the door.

Greg had stayed at the house, cooking dinner for guests coming later on that day.

Before Ema could even sit down on the couch next to her mom, Linda burst up, tears springing up in her eyes.

"You're pregnant aren't you?!" she exclaimed, hugging Ema tightly in happiness.

How did that happen?

The awkward moment when you tell your mom that you're not married and she thinks you're pregnant.

"How long have you been pregnant?! How could you not tell me?! I'm a grandmother!"

Ema had no idea what to do.

She couldn't just say, "Hey mom. I'm not pregnant. Psh, I'm not even married to my supposed husband, who in fact loves me when we used to hate each other!."

Fun.

Yeah, no way that was happening.

"Erm... Mother, I'm not pregnant."

She looked disappointed. "Oh, well you're getting there. In the future, they'll be mini Emklavs everywhere!"

Emklavs? She couldn't go with Klema?

Ema sat down and looked her mom into the eye.

"I"m not married to Klavier."

Linda appeared to be processing it before laughing hysterically.

"Of course you are! Gosh, that accident must've been very bad. Hit'cha noggin there."

Glancing downwards, Ema continued, "No, Mother, I'm not married. He never swept me off my feet and proposed. I was only saying we were married because you wanted me to be."

"What?" she deadpanned.

"What do you mean?!" Linda screamed. "

I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have lied," she confessed, looking sadly at her mom.

"Haven't I raised you better than that?!"

Her voice was raising higher and higher, until Linda was screaming down at her.

"Y'know what. You're never going to see Klavier again. I am taking you away. I don't want you to stay with your 'husband'!"

Ema stood up in a shock.

"I want to stay here. My job and hus- friends are here!"

Linda raised a finger pointedly at Ema.

"We are to move away. I don't want you to talk to him anymore. Thinking of plans like that. Who do you think you are?!" With that she slammed the door on her way out, leaving Ema on the couch.

Klavier's POV

That was a rough trip.

His calm and collected manner flew out the window right after he stepped into the house.

Ema must've been sleeping so he slumped down into the couch.

It had been awful, but he was glad to be home.

He even picked up a couple recipes while in Europe.

Maybe now he wouldn't kill Ema with his "food".

As much as Ema tried to hide the fact that she hated his cooking, it wasn't hard to tell by the face that she made after taking a bite.

He felt that he should go to try out his recipe.

Going to Ema's room to find her, the only thing there was a note, spelling out heart-wrenching words.

'I'm gone.'

**Again, I apologize for the short and late update. I've been busy, but I wanted to post anyway. Thanks again to those that have read my story. I really appreciate the comments and all! I'm so happy you like it! I honestly think that my writing sucks big time, but I'm glad that I have been improving, thanks to the wonderful advice that I have received from my dear readers. :)**

**Lots of love,**

**QTrain**


	13. Chapter 13

If you want to write someone a note, remember to specify what you're talking about.

If you don't, well, look at the situation. Klavier stared at the note, hoping that Ema meant that she went out to buy candy.

Hopefully, you're optimistic like Klavier.

After realizing how utterly stupid and ridiculous his idea was, he started to panic.

Gone? Gone as in out for grocery shopping?

Gone as in committing suicide?

Or gone as in a murder came in with an ax, cut of her head, and used her hand to write the note.

Scary.

Klavier dropped the note, letting the thin white paper crumble to the ground. The only sound that could be heard was the slight breeze coming in from the window.

Time to hunt down Ema.

In a kind, loving way.

* * *

Ema wasn't sure what to do at this point.

She was on a plane, heading to wherever her parents wanted her to.

Hard to believe that even as an adult, her parents managed to control her.

Sighing, she plugged in her earphones once more.

Y'know that moment when you're peacefully thinking then all of a sudden, you get a shock of realization.

Well, that's what happened to her.

Klavier may have appeared to be smart, but inside all of that 'smartness', lay an idiot.

A true, utter idiot.

Ema hadn't really thought that the letter would cause confusion, though knowing Klavier, he probably thought that it was something else.

What if he thought I got eaten by a erm... a weird thingy!

Whatever, she thought, attempting to calm herself.

Fumbling with her purse, she grabbed blindly at her phone.

"Ema! Who do you call when a person has been kidnapped by a furry yam?! Ema has been kid- wait..."

Rolling her eyes she mentally face-palmed herself and smacked her head multiple times on the window.

"Well no derr, Genius."

Klavier ignored her quite rude comment and continued, "Where the heck are you?! Do you know how worried I was?! I thought that you were hiding in the closet or something."

Stupid.

"Let's think, shall we, fop? My mom didn't approve of our fake relationship and has shipped me off to some place."

By the time she finished, Klavier had hung up.

Dropping her phone into her bag, she rested her head back on the chair.

"That your husband or boyfriend?"

Ema turned her head towards a girl in her mid-twenties, striking red nails, perfectly curled hair, and pointed heels.

Gosh, what a perfect thing to wear for a plane trip. Note the sarcasm. "Sorta? We've sorta had fake marriage." "Why you single, girl?" She clicked her tongue in disapproval, skimming Ema down from head to toe.

"You pretty 'nough."

"Um... thanks?"

What else was she supposed to say?

"He seemed ta care for ya. Ain't that good?"

Ema laughed hysterically, making the girl pull back.

"Klavier's only my friend, if that."

"Sure. Sure, doll-face. Ya say whatcha want, but I saw the chemistry. You had it on speaka. Wasn't hard to hear the love sparks."

Sticking her hand out, she smiled brightly. "The name's Kristen." Ema grinned back despite what happened. "Ema Skye." "Nice to meet 'cha."

The plane landed after a few hours.

Dragging her bags from the plane, she waited by the chair her mom said to sit at.

She clearly had no clue who was picking her up.

Her phone's persistent ringtone sounded.

Muttering an almost incomprehensible obscenity, pressed the call button.

"What the heck do you want now?"

"I'll get you Fraulein."

"The lack of confidence I have in you is quite astounding."

"You're at your parent's hometown, right?"

Okay, so an idiot can have a breakthrough every once and awhile.

"Yeah... Do I even want to know how you did th-"

It couldn't be.

It was.

There was no way.

How could he have found her?!

Her past came coming back.

He was approaching.

It was him.

**Did you know they have coffee in tea bags? Did you know that sinchy (I'm pretty sure that's how it's spelled)**** was a word? Ha... the things you learn each day. **

**Lots of love,**

**QTrain**


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, let me just say that I'm not going to go into a dramatic new plot line and say that it was her abusive ex-boyfriend or guy that dated her, but tragically dumped her after he met another girl.

Trust me, it wasn't.

I'm not going to throw in a random character to make things "more suspenseful".

In reality, it was her dad.

Saying that her past was coming back may have been slightly exaggerated, but c'mon, he was a part of her past.

Anyway, she was still standing there, looking like her mouth may have had the misfortune of catching a couple stray flies.

"Ema, do I look like a donkey or something?"

He motioned impatiently for her to hurry up and follow him to their car.

Regaining her composure, she walked over, mustering as much pride as she could.

* * *

Klavier, on the other hand, was aimlessly wandering around, hoping for some sort of lead to where Ema could've been.

What was he to do? Dialing her number, he settled down on his couch, rolling his eyes in anger.

"What do you want now?!"

It seemed like everything she said now started with that.

"Wow, your loving endearments really remind me of why I love you so much," he muttered sarcastically, hearing Ema growl on the other end.

"Gee, thanks."

"Where are you now?"

Ema was quiet on the other end and Klavier guessed she was looking for a sign of some sort.

"My hometown."

"Kay, I'm coming."

* * *

"Why am I here again?" Ema muttered, resting her head into her hands.

"Oh Ema, it's okay dear. You'll forget about that blonde toothpick after you meet your new husband."

Ema sat up on the couch in shock.

"What? Ne-ne-new husband?!"

Her mom smiled at her sympathetically.

"You'll meet him tonight so dress nice." Linda fumbled through her pocket and handed her a crumpled piece of paper with the directions to the restaurant.

"But I don't want a new husband," Ema reasoned, gripping the paper tightly, her body taut with stress.

"Go to sleep, Ema. Your date is in five hours. Have fun."

Picking her body up, she stumbled into her bedroom in confusion.

A few hours later, Ema opened up her closet and rifled through it, peering around.

She reached in and took out a midnight blue dress.

Peeling her clothes off, she pulled on her dress and added a few bangles to her wrist.

She placed her glasses onto her head for a finishing touch, for she had taken them off while changing.

"Let's do this, Ema..." she whispered to herself as she descended the stairs and left through the front door, following the directions her mom had given her before.

* * *

"Hello, Ema."

A finely dressed man stood up and straightened out his coat before extending his hand to her.

"Hi..."

It probably wasn't the best way to greet her future husband, but hey, she didn't even know the guy's name.

"Please sit, sit."

He sat down and motioned for her to sit down across from her.

Ema obliged and sat down.

She intertwined her fingers together on the table.

"May I say, you look beautiful this evening."

Psh, as if he had ever seen her before.

It was hard for Ema to say, but she had to admit, not bantering with this guy made her miss Klavier.

Kinda.

A little.

"Thanks. You look fine, too."

He smiled charmingly at her and motioned for a waiter to take their order.

After they placed it, they made small talk.

It was the simple, how are you questions.

When the food arrived, it had to be pasta.

Ema thought back to the time she and Klavier fought with the food.

Good times.

It would be inappropriate if she were to push his place in his fettuccine, though.

Probably not the best idea.

This guy, Jem, as she had learned during their conversation, had been very quiet and ate with aura that screamed superiority.

Ema on the other hand, looked like she was dying of boredom.

Klavier better come soon or she wouldn't be the only one to die.

It brought some humor to think how she would chop of his head with an ax (chainsaws weren't portable and didn't offer as much range, unlike an ax) and she laughed silently, making Jem give her a few weird looks before turning back to his plate.

"When is our marriage?" Jem inquired, as if he was asking about the weather rather than a lifetime commitment.

Ema choked loudly, trying to swallow her mouthful spaghetti.

She hacked a few more times before resting back in the chair, resting her hand on her chest.

"What?!"

Jem seemed quite offended, but it disappeared quickly.

"I am asking you when our marriage is," he stated slowly, leaning back like he was talking to a mentally unstable person.

"As if our marriage is really happening."

"Oh really?" he asked with an amused expression.

Leaning forward, his eyes glittered.

"Yeah, I'm already in love."

It almost sounded like a question, but she managed to keep her facade up.

"In love? With who, if I may ask?" He chuckled slightly and rubbed his hands together in expectancy for her upcoming story.

"Well, it started with this guy I called a fop..."

"A fop?"

"A fop."

She smiled and continued, describing the footsteps it took to fall in love without knowing so.

**Before I go on, I just wanted to inform you guys that this story is starting to wrap up. There'll be a couple more chapters, an epilogue and voila, complete. :) But, until that time comes, here is another chapter of our lovely couple's story. I hope you enjoyed and tell me your feedback. I'm really thankful for all the support. **

**Lots of love,**

**QTrain**


	15. Chapter 15

Klavier was absolutely famished.

He'd been driving for what seemed like days, but technically, it was only a few hours.

Ema's flight must've been pretty short. Anyway, after driving his car around the town where the "famous" Ema Skye was born, he was basically lost.

If Ema was famous here, he must have been on the same level as some great supremacy.

It was nearing eight now and he reluctantly stopped at a random restaurant to pick up some food before he crashed for the night.

Though this town was the size of an ant compared to where he lived now, it was nearly impossible to find one girl and her two parents.

Klavier wanted to slam his head into the wheel.

After some consideration, he decided against it (making the safer decision), and pulled into the parking lot.

The restaurant looked fancy enough. It had a calligraphy-like name outside with paintings and other dim lights inside.

In terms of exterior decorations, it didn't lack much.

Parking his car close to the door, he stepped out, locked his door, and approached the door.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you?" An employee stood at a pretty big mahogany desk close to the door.

There were couches nestled against one side with magazines stacked up on the coffee table. T

he employee, Celeste, smiled courteously, folding her hands in front of her.

She had tan skin and big brown eyes, her hair piled on top of her head in a tight bun that looked like it had taken years of practicing to perfect.

"Hello, I just want a table for one," Klavier said, shooting her a kind smile in return.

She nodded in reply and picked up a menu, motioning for him to follow her through the big room.

People were chatting animatedly, talking about politics, jobs, or even what hair gel they used.

It was getting repetitive until he overheard quite an interesting conversation.

"You see, we hadn't always gotten along."

Before he could hear more, his waitress set down the menus at the table.

There was a barrier between his table and the table that caught his attention. He decided to listen more.

"I, in fact used to hate him."

Geez, harsh.

"So how does this exactly turn into love?" a male voice questioned.

The oddly familiar female voice before chuckled loudly.

If only everyone stopped talking so he could make out who the girl was.

"Trust me, I don't know. I guess it was when I asked him to pretend to marry me," she said.

Then it turned silent.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, Klavier was not the type to be in a complete state of shock in which his body felt immobile as if dunked into ice cold water.

He had his surprised moments (not that he had many, as the face he made was quite... interesting), but this was one of those freezing moments, too bad he just happened to be drinking water.

He was in the middle of hacking it up and collapsing from almost dying from shock.

Such a noble way of dying, huh. Just imagine it: the great Klavier Gavin dying because he forgot to swallow water.

Bravo.

Anyway, Klavier had just started to thump his chest in a fruitless attempt to release the water from his lungs.

He could hear Ema's (who he figured out was the girl on the other side) concerned voice from the other side of the wall-like thing.

He started to panic and hack continuously, so he did the only logical thing he could think of: dive under the table.

In public.

Where there were multiple people around him. Ema's head peeked from over the barrier; she peered around in search of the dying customer.

Klavier moved slightly to ensure the fact that Ema had sat back down. A waitress walked by, stopping to look under the table.

She kneeled down in front of him.

"Are you okay, sir?" Klavier shooed her away in the most polite way he could and she continued with worried glances in his direction.

He hadn't finished coughing and when he was finally done, he sat back in his seat, straightening out his coat only to see Ema staring at him like he was an oaf.

She started stuttering and looking back and forth between whoever the guy was and Klavier.

* * *

"Who was that, Ema?" Jem asked. He sat calmly in his seat, while Ema looked like she was in the middle of a spazz attack (yes, that's a real word).

Jem cocked an eyebrow in amusement at the scowl plastered on her face as she gave the death glare to some poor, probably innocent person on the other side.

Jem calmly sipped his water and waited patiently for her to sit down.

Ema took a deep breath and settled down.

"Some guy I know," she muttered.

"Some special, amazingly, fabulous guy she knows!" shouted the guy from the other side of the barrier.

"Shut the heck up, fop!" she screamed, standing up furiously and grabbing a pack of Snacko- wait what? Well, she snatched up the bag and chucked them down at whoever the guy was.

"What the?! Stop with the Snackoos!"

Poor dude.

Ema finally sat down for good and ran her fingers through her tousled hair.

"Fop? That's the 'love of your life'?" he mused, his smirk growing bigger by the second.

"Yeah... That wasn't a good first impression, don't you think, Jem?"

"I can't say that I've seen worst," he commented, jerking his head slightly to the barrier, where Klavier was currently scoffing and doing imitations of Jem.

Yes, Klavier was quite the five year old. After some, awkward conversation through the divider, Klavier had picked himself off his lazy bottom and moved to the other side, sitting down next to Ema possessively.

"Ja," he snipped, barely acknowledging Jem's presence.

"Good evening. How do you do?" Jem had offered his hand which Klavier stared with disdain. Fortunately, he took it and nodded at Jem.

"So, Fraulein, who is this woma-, girly, almost baby resembling man?"

Ema shot him her death glare and Jem chuckled humorously.

"This _man _is Jem. Jem..." she paused, trying to dig through her memory for his last name.

"Miller. Jemson Miller to be exact. Nice to meet you," he stated clearly, smiling and displaying his fine set of white teeth.

"And you are?" "

_The_ Klavier Gavin. Lead singer of the Gavineers and notable prosecutor with the motto: All that is bad should end up behind bars," he said, "I made it up myself."

* * *

The evening passed at an impossibly slow pace.

Minutes ticked by and so did what seemed like hours.

Klavier had interrupted their "date" and was firing insults at Jem every chance he got.

Jem seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it though, as he did merely smile at Klavier each time.

After about one and a half hours of the evening, Klavier finally had to go use the bathroom.

According to him, "shooting fiery insults at such a pace really took a toll in your body."

Ema watched him go and leaned back in his chair, watching Jem with a calculating eye.

"What?" she questioned suspiciously.

"What do you mean, 'what'?"

"I know you're thinking something, Jemson."

"Oh, just wishing I could film this little episode to watch at home," he started, "It must be nice to know that someone cares for you so much."

Ema rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, the fop and I went over this."

"He told you he loved you?" Jem took a napkin to dab on his face before listening once more. "He informed me about it when I was in a coma from a car accident. My body's still recovering, but I'm okay now."

* * *

Klavier came back later on and they decided to leave.

Jemson bid them a goodbye after Klavier offered to drive Ema back home.

The drive home was peaceful. Ema's arm was tired from so much Snackoo throwing and Klavier's mouth was useless (thank God) from the yelling.

Night had come upon them and they only exchanged simple words when Ema needed to give him directions to her house.

Ema stared out the window and gazed out at the night sky. The last time it had been like this, Klavier had "proposed" to her by a trash can.

She smiled inwardly and wanted to facepalm for even thinking about it.

Klavier, on the other hand, wasn't contemplating anything.

His mind was void of cocky statements and things that generally made Ema flare up in anger.

"Hey," Ema started, glancing over at Klavier, "how'd you find me?"

Klavier _wanted_ to say that he felt her presence lure him to her destination, while in reality, he just needed food.

Being the honest person he was, he decided the latter. "I was hungry."

They arrived home in about five minutes. Ema opened the car door and proceeded to exit, but Klavier followed.

Ema gave him a calculating look from over her shoulder, but continued walking.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

"Walking. Being beautiful. Showing off my glory to the people who have been shockingly deprived of my magnificent being."

Ema rolled her eyes.

Before she could even open the door, it swung open to reveal the evil emperor donkey, coming to bite off the head of Klavier.

Actually, it was Linda Skye, but it was a donkey in Klavier's mind.

Either way, he was thoroughly and without a doubt, screwed.

**Yo, whattup my peeps! Haha, gangster. Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone that reads my story. It warms my heart to think about it. *dramatically places hand over heart*. Oh, I need to clarify that since this is indeed a fan fiction, I needed to change things and make Ema's parents alive. I'm sorry if that confused anyone. :( Hope you enjoy the last two chapters of my story coming up soon!**

**Lots of love,**

**QTrain AKA QTrain the Gangster **

**Peace out, homies.**


	17. Chapter 17

Time froze for a while.

She shot lazers out of her eyes and burnt him into a crisp.

In the end, she forced Ema to marry Jem and they lived happily ever after.

THE END.

Haha, no, not really. It would've been better than what really happened, though.

Linda glared from Ema to Klavier, huffing out her breaths in short little gasps.'

Klavier tried to hold as much dignity as he could muster and Ema just looked normal.

How she did that, he'd never know.

"What is that," she seemed to want to find the perfectly suitable word to describe him, "thing doing here?!"

Geez, very creative, Linda.

"Ahem, this thing is standing three feet from you."

She promptly ignored him and stared at Ema incredulously. "He found me! It's his fault!" Ema accused, pointing a finger at Klavier.

Klavier snorted at Ema and crossed his arms.

Linda seemed on the brink of insanity, but yet, she still let Klavier "step his ungrateful, dirty, spoiled foot into her sacred domain", as she put it oh, so kindly.

Linda had called Greg into the house and it was about time that he stumbled down the stairs after what appeared as his nap.

Klavier was seated in the living room, more specifically, on the out-of-date floral print couch (in Klavier's opinion).

"Honey, I thought we agreed not to invite this thing into our house?" Greg whispered indiscreetly to Linda before shooting Klavier an outlandish smile.

Was everyone referring to Klavier as an object now?!

Klavier merely crossed his knees and smiled back in return.

Ema jumped up before Linda could reply.

"Mother, Father, Klavier accidentally ran into me at the restaurant when Jem and I were there," she said, looking back and forth between them.

What she said appeared to make Linda happy.

"Oh, I forgot to ask. How did the date with Jem go?!" Linda smiled encouragingly

. Ema faked a smile and said cheerily, "Haha, worst date ever."

That got Linda to be quiet. Klavier took this as a time to stand up.

"Listen, Linda, I don't understand why you're keeping me away from Ema. It's almost completely pointless, ja?"

"And why is that?" she challenged.

"Because I do actually love your daughter."

Things got awkward after that.

It also received mixed reactions.

Greg almost choked mid-yawn, Ema looked like she had a panic attack, and Linda, well, let's just that she could've killed with the way she glared at Klavier's head like it was a target she could shoot at.

"What?! What did you just tell me, boy?!" she sputtered, feeling around the coffee table for some sort of weapon.

"Well, I, the manly gentleman, thank you very much, just told you that I loved your daughter," he said before pausing, pasting a concerned look on to his face, "I worry for you, Linda. I thought that it was pretty self explanatory. I. Love. Your. Daughter. Age has not been on your side."

That earned him a smack on the head.

Linda scowled at him, but before she could say anything, Greg butted in.

"Aw, isn't that sweet, Linda?"

"No."

"Haven't you ever worried that our little Ema-Bear will die alone?" he whispered, but it was pretty obvious with the way he glanced over at Ema sadly.

"Yeah, he loves me a lot!" Ema blurted out confidently.

Klavier smiled and wrapped an arm around Ema lovingly.

"She's my everything." Ema almost became happy.

Ha, what was she thinking? It was all fake. This was all fake.

Linda pretended to gag and Greg pat her back soothingly.

"Sh, sh, it's okay, Linda," he mumbled, continuing to rub the back of a very distraut looking Linda Skye.

"Okay, okay, phew," she breathed, taking a couple huge gulps of air before trying to muster up a sense of peacefulness in the house.

"Let's just leave it for the night. Gosh, is it that late already?" Linda glanced up at a clock pinned up on the wall. The hands pointed out that it was indeed already nine thirty-seven.

Klavier bid his farewells and left, convincing them that he would not get lost on his way to the hotel (Klavier didn't know how to get there as of now, but he wasn't going to let them know that).

Linda and Greg left Ema to think on the couch, but her thoughts constantly wandered back to his confession.

She was falling in love faster as the seconds ticked by on the clock.

**So _Love in a Lie_ is almost over. :(( There's one more chapter then an epilogue. After that, it's bye from me until I get another idea for a story. Thank you for all the support that you've given me and I've probably said that multiple times already, but I really do mean it. **

**Lots of love,**

**QTrain**


	18. Chapter 18 Part One

Klavier was able to find a hotel on his way to his initial destination: the closest parking lot where he could camp out for the night.

He checked into it and stumbled up to his room, grudgingly lugging behind him a suitcase. Sliding his card into his room, he fell onto the bed in a heap and thought about what to do.

Okay, so he had down that Greg and Linda despised him down to his equally perfect intestines (in his opinion) and Ema was... Ema.

What did she feel, anyway?

She may have had some feelings for him, but with everything going on, it would be hardest to prove to her parents that he loved her.

Wow, he had it rough.

Sighing it rested arm over his eyes and stretched out his legs.

What would he do now?

He had already told Ema how he felt, but it obviously didn't seem like enough for her. His mind was a scattered mess.

Pulling his arm off his face, he glanced over at the clock next to him. It was already late. Before he knew it, he fell asleep.

* * *

The sunlight poured through the curtains of the decently decorated hotel room.

Isn't this where the protagonist wakes up happily, goes to sniff the roses, and prances through the field of daisies like a unicorn? (This is not recommended if you have any known allergies to daisies or have a fear of unicorns. Perhaps prancing like an alpaca through a field of sunflowers would be the better option.)

Well, Klavier woke up entirely different.

The alarm clock that he had always set on his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Klavier tumbled out of bed and knocked his head on the bedside table.

Muttering some nicely chosen profanities, he stood up. Dusting himself off, he felt blood trickle down his forehead.

Great.

Just great.

Klavier walked over to the bathroom and gasped when he saw the lump on his forehead. No amount of concealer could hide the hideousness of it. The world just hated him today.

After getting ready, he threw on his coat, while resting an ice pack on his head and stepped out.

Then, an idea smacked him. Quite literally, I must add.

Just as he opened the door, a silver necklace flew out of nowhere and hit him.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?!"

A petite woman in her mid-twenties ran towards him, flailing her arms around.

A man trailed behind her in attempts to catch up with her. The woman bent to the ground and picked it up.

"No problem. I'm fine," Klavier said, though it just added to his list of terrible happenings that morning.

The man seemed to finally catch up to his partner and rested an arm over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry for her." Turning to the woman, he muttered starting muttering amusedly. "When you told me that you'd treasure the engagement ring forever, I didn't think you'd go flinging around in disgust, Leah."

The woman, Leah, smacked him on the head and held it to her chest protectively.

"We're sorry, once again," she said, tightening her hold on the ring, which was attached to a chain.

Maybe things wouldn't turn out as bad as he had thought.

* * *

Klavier was busy running down the stairs and "graciously" tripped down the steps in a hurry.

His arm banged into the ground with a crack. All he could do was not lay there all day nursing it. Klavier Gavin was on a mission.

So apparently, when you hear a crack like that coming from your arm, it's usually not okay.

Klavier learned it the hard way. Pain had started emitting from his throbbing arm after about ten seconds, yet he still chose to ignore it and drive to the store.

If he thought the pain before was bad, he should've seen himself now. It felt like his arm was to fall off and it hung at a terrible angle. The only way he could keep the ice pack on his head was to tape it on there with "Deluxe Tape: It Keeps the Situation from Falling Apart!"

Basically, Klavier looked beyond pathetic.

He nursed his arm in his lap and used the other arm to drive, nearly missing another car in the he arrived at the store, he requested that the person at the counter bring out some nice looking ones.

"Excuse my questioning, sir, but what happened to you?"

The worker started setting some samples on the counter and pushed them at him slightly.

"Love happened."

Who would want to fall in love after seeing what he looked like.

Klavier probably stood there for two hours debating between two of them.

He had used the process of elimination and after one hundred and twenty minutes, he had it down to the last ones.

Which one would she like?

Did she like this color or that one?

Why was this so complicated?!

Why did girls care so much?!

Klavier wanted to bang his head into the table in despair.

Life was tough.

Finally settling quite an internal dispute, he bought the one that would suit her best and headed home, but not before he went to the hospital to get his arm in a cast.

* * *

Ema's house had never looked so intimidating.

Klavier had wanted to go in there and get the job done, but he had just remembered that his arm was broken and his head was taped.

He flipped open the mirror in his car and inspected his head.

It looked like the swelling had gone down.

Using his only arm left, he attempted to peel at it.

Knowing Klavier's luck, it didn't come off. He pulled, winced in pain, and admitted defeat.

I'll skip describing the thirteen times that he went through this process and cut to what happened afterwards.

He grabbed a pair of scissors from one of the compartments and snipped at the front, allowing him to rip it until he got to his hair.

There were two options: look like a hippie while making what was probably the most important declaration of his life, or rip some hair out.

Klavier loved his hair.

Everyone loved his hair. It was the key success to his fame, beside his charming voice and a flamboyant personality, as he liked to believe.

Since he opted for the second option, you can figure out that this was important to him.

He tore as hard as he could at the tape and in the end, he was bald where the tape had secured.

To make matters worse, the swelling went right back up from all the abuse it had gotten from Klavier's ferocious tape ripping. Despair settled around him, but he picked himself off the seat and made his way to her house and rang the doorbell.

"Hey Klav- What happened?!" Ema's smile died down faster than his pride. Before she could continue to question what happened to him, he uttered the fated words.

**Haha, cliffhangers are amusing. :)) Anyway, I broke this chapter into two parts since it's pretty long. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but it'll probably be at the end of this week. Oh, and thank you so, so much for all the reviews. They mean so much! I hope that you continue to give me your opinion on my story so that I can improve it as best as possible!**

**Question: What do you think Klavier got Ema at the store? **

**Lots of love,**

**QTrain**


End file.
